Takeshi Hongo (reboot)
, who appears in the reboot movies Kamen Rider The First (2005) and Kamen Rider The Next (2007), is an alternate version of the original Takeshi Hongo from Kamen Rider, the original series. Biography The First Much like the series, Takeshi Hongo was a college biochemistry student, but he was captured by the Shocker's agent Bat due to being an "ideal" candidate for their experiment, forced to undergo a procedure that turns him into a super-powered Inhumanoid cyborg code-named Hopper, whose purpose was to eliminate any witnesses to Shocker's actions. Hopper later proves to be Shocker's finest work as he lacks the need for transfusion to survive like other Shocker Inhumanoids. 'Hopper's' first mission was to assassinate two witnesses who coincidentally were the journalist who had interviewed him prior to his kidnapping, Asuka Midorikawa, and her fiancé Katsuhiko Yano. It was during the assault that Hongo reclaimed his sense of humanity, though too late to save Katsuhiko as Asuka finds Hongo next to Katsuhiko's lifeless body, believing he was the murderer as she attempts to uncover how a seemingly normal college student could become a murderer. The incident left Hongo with an epiphany, deciding to use his new found power to stop Shocker's evil and protect all that he holds dear from them. Meanwhile, Shocker uses the body of Katsuhiko to create a second Hopper known as Ichimonji Hayato to destroy the traitorous "Hopper I". The two Riders eventually team up to save Asuka, when she uncovered the existence of Shocker itself. In the end, Hongo and Asuka confessed their love for each other. The Next Hongo returned in the movie's sequel, Kamen Rider The Next, taking place two years after the original film. Hongo has severed ties with Asuka, and is now a science teacher at a Japanese high school, to which he is severely disrespected and mocked by his rowdy students until a public display of his abilities as a reconstructed human scares the student body into fearing him. During this time, helping his student Kotomi in the mystery behind Chiharu, Hongo becomes involved with Shocker's latest plot to use nanomachines to remodel all of Japan instantaneously, forcing him to resume his fight against them. Reuniting with an ailing Ichimonji and later making an ally of Shocker's newest soldier, Hopper Version 3, Hongo puts an end to Shocker's plot once again. In the end, due to the various complaints received by the parents of his frightened students, Hongo is forced to quit his position as a teacher, but gains a friend in Kotomi. Kamen Rider 1 - The Next= }} Transforming Kamen Rider 1 uses the power of the wind to fight. His belt is, in fact, a micro-nuclear engine powered by a turbine in the center of the Typhoon Belt. Rider Transformation Hongo simply opens up his leather jackets (or polo shirt), revealing the Typhoon Belt. Wind then blows into the turbine on the belt, activating his body armor, then puts on his helmet and snaps his faceplate to it, completing the transformation. In the sequel, Kamen Rider The Next, Hongo does a new transformation style much like his TV series counterpart. It was seen when he battles the Chainsaw Lizard and the six Shocker Riders. Rider Suit Though his suit is redesigned, Rider 1's outfit aged poorly by the events of the 2nd movie, going from blue to a darker shade of dull green (in conjunction with the events of the original TV series costume) as well as sporting numerous scars and dents. The single stripe on the side was also changed to two stripes. Equipment Typhoon Belt Hongo's transformation belt. His first belt has a white strap until he has a new costume with his new red strap similar to Kamen Rider 2's belt. Furthermore, the Typhoon is also present to Shocker Kaijins as well. Cyclone *Maximum Speed: 400 km/h *Jump Power: 30 m (40 m after alteration) *Engine: Nuclear Engine, 200 horsepower. *Designer: Hiroshi Midorikawa; Tobei Tachibana (Kamen Rider/Kamen Rider) *Base Model: Honda CBR1000RR (The First/The Next) Unlike the original, in Kamen Rider The First, Cyclone was designed and created by his mentor Tobei Tachibana. He rides the Cyclone even in human form or rider form. Cyclone.jpg|Cyclone (The First/The Next Version) Behind the scenes Portrayal This version of Takeshi Hongo was portrayed by . As Hopper 1, his suit actor was . Kabuto This Takeshi Hongo (not in suit) also made a cameo appearance in episode 14 of Kamen Rider Kabuto (2006), in between The First and The Next. Kamen Rider Kabuto marked the 35th anniversary of the Kamen Rider Series. Category:Reboot Riders Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Movie Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider The Next Category:Primary Riders Category:Riders whose powers were made for evil Category:Evil turns good